You Know This Carpet Cleaner Sucks
by Esmerelda Narmolanya
Summary: Ginny was fooling Harry the whole time! She really likes... *covers mouth* YOU READ TO FIND OUT! R&R! CHAPTER ONE FINALLY UP! Woosh! GO DEANNA ^__^!


"You Know, This Carpet Cleaner Sucks..."  
By: Esmerelda Narmolanya  
  
Chapter 1: Questions and tears... and a painfull head ;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... except... wait no.... I don't own it... *J.K. Rowling walks by smiling* She does... --;;; meh...  
A/N: Ok, for the first little dream thingy, I was gonna make it italics but my computer's messed up and won't let me SO DEAL! And a lot of these convo's are based off real life convos. GO DEANNA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~They walked through the field slowly, holding hands and laughing. It was a warm, spring day as the grass, glistened with the morning dew tickled their bare feet. The few clouds in the air rolled like waves of wisps of cotton, silently through the sea of bright blue. He picked a purple flower, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and giggled, and took his hand. With his other hand he slowly caressed her cheek then leaned into kiss.~*~*~  
  
Her head slipped off her hand and hit the table with a slam. 'Owie...' She thought.  
  
"Ginny? GINNY!" Hermione had said, poking her ribs.  
  
"Owie..." Ginny replied softly. Every head in the Great Hall had faced her. She picked up her head, with her napkin sticking to her forehead. "I'm alright! I'm okay!". She said, standing up, loudly by mistake, so that everyone could hear her. Ron sniggered at his sister. Ginny quickly grabbed the napkin off her forehead and cleared her throat. Her face was the color of her hair, making it seem as though her freckles disappeared. "Right then..." She looked at Dumbledor. "Carry on!" She said sitting down, and almost falling off the seat.  
  
***LLAMA*** (A/N: LLAMA means new scene, kinda like in those audio books when you hear the certain nosie, it means turn the page. Yeah, LLAMA means new scene)  
  
"You were daydreaming about him again, weren't you?!" Hermione hissed in a whisper to Ginny, briskly walking beside the 4th year down the corridor. Hermione was the only person she ever dare tell that she liked him. Hermione agreed that he was devilishlly good-looking.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ginny said, trying to defend herself, not coming up with a good reason.  
  
"But you were!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Yeah, so? Yeah, so?"  
  
"Youwereyouwereyouwere"  
  
"Yeahso?Yeahso?Yeahso? I'm not lsitening! I'm not lsitening! LALALALALALALALALA" Ginny said, covering her ears.  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Practically screamed in her ears.  
  
Hermione was much funnier and free when talking to Ginny for some reason. She was able to make jokes and act even... well... stupid! They were like Harry and Lloyd from Dumb & Dumber. Just then, Fred and George who were coming from the other direction, decided to make fun.  
  
"Hey, watch this..." Fred muttered to George. "Hey Ginny! Napkins are your style! You were always the trendsetter!"  
  
George laughed then said to Fred, "Nolistennolistennolisten..." he said out of breath. "That show was a SLAM!" He joked, giving two thumbs up, reffering to the slam her head made when it hit the table.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing how to respond. "Thank you! I'll be doing the same show all week untill next thursday! Good night folks and drive safely." Fred and George pouted, seeing that their teasing didn't affect her. But she then noticed how they were soon cheered up again when she heard George mutter something about Neville and Fred squeal with delight and glee. Hermione saw though, that Ginny was very upset.  
  
"Hey I know what will cheer you up." Hermione's lips itched to smile.  
  
"What could possibly cheer me up now?" Ginny asked looking up at Hermione, then sighed.  
  
"MONTY PYTHON!" Hermione practically screamed. Ginny's face lit up and her mouth couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.  
  
Ginny then pretended to be hit by an arrow then says "Message for you, sir!"  
  
Hermione laughed then screamed "BRING OUT YER DEAD! BRING OUT YER DEAD!"  
  
Ginny giggled more then said "Go and boil your bottoms you son of silly person! I blow my nose on you so called Author King you and your silly English knnnnnnnnnnnnnniggits! Pfffft! Pffffffft!"  
  
Hermione tried to hold back her laugh, "What a strange person! Look here my good man!"  
  
Ginny then said "I don't wanna talk to you you empty headed animal crop whacker! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" They couldn't hold it back any longer and they just fell on the floor laughing. "Hey! We should do this in Potions today! Say 'Snape! I fart in you general direction!'" Ginny laughed, trying to see what would happen if they did.  
  
"I'm guessing Snape would be very upset... and you both would land in detention." Came a cool voice behind them like ice, making them freeze. It was Snape.  
  
Hermione got up quickly and said "Well sir... we were just wondering if you like Monty Python..."  
  
Ginny had to add in, "Yes the fish slapping dance seems right up your alley." Hermione couldn't hold it back and just laughed along with Ginny. Ron and Harry who had on their way from Herbology saw Ginny and Hermione infront of Snape... laughing?!?!?! They ran over quickly.  
  
"Ummm.... excuse us Professor..." Ron said draggin Ginny with the help of Harry dragging Hermione, who were both laughing like mad.  
  
"Do I wanna know? -_______-'''' " Harry had asked quietly when they were in an empty corridor.  
  
"Snape..." Was all that Hermione could get out between her wails of laughter.  
  
"Fish...slap...dance..." Ginny managed to say, and Harry dropped Hermione.  
  
"You were watching Monty Python again weren't you!?" Harry said, disappointed. Late at night at the Dursleys, Harry watched some old Monty Python movieson Dudley's small color television. The only channel that work had a 24 hour show on with an old lady teaching people how to knit. He found a stack on Monty Python movies, and watched them often.  
  
"Monty Who-thon?" Ron asked, unaware of what Monty Python was.   
  
"I'll explain when you're older Ron..." Harry said in a fatherly tone of voice. By now, Hermione and Ginny had calmed themselves and stopped laughing.  
  
"Well... thank you boys... we'll be on our way then..." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. Ginny blushed as Harry helped her up. "How about we go to the courtyard?" Ron said, he always loved suggesting places to relax. Hermione nodded in agreement, as Harry agreed verbally. But Ginny was too caught up with who was walking towards them down the hall.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty potter and his band of the poor Weasley and flithy Mudblood Granger." Malfoy sneered at them Crabbe and Goyle cackled gleefully.  
  
"Suck chowder, muscle-head..." Ron said.  
  
"You know where all your money went, Weasley? Your mother's using it to pay Potter and Granger to be your friends... a waste of money I would say." Malfoy said as if it were normal conversation. Ginny glared at Malfoy. He made her sick.  
  
"Malfoy, if friends were gold I'd be the richest man on the planet and you'd have to file for bankruptcy." Ron said proud of himself.  
  
'Feel the burrrrrrrrn...' Ginny thought to herself as she grinned evily at Malfoy.  
  
"My time is worth 10 cents per word... so far you owe me... $5.00. A little too much than your family can afford, eh Weasley? Maybe Granger could help you figure out muggle money... if she ever sees the daylight again from keeping her nose in a book." Malfoy said and left, purposly bumping into Harry, glaring at him as Crabbe purposly bumped into Hermione and the same with Goyle to Ron. They silently walked down the hallway, you know, that awkward silence after something gets someone mad. Well, they walked silently...  
  
until Ron said, "He has no right to make fun of me like that! We can't help if we're poor! And, we're working on it! You know what... I don't care! I'm poor and proud!" By this time, Ginny was sobbing quietly, with silent tears burning her rosy cheeks. It was silent now, and Ginny buried her face into her clamy palms and ran.  
  
"Ginny! Wait! Oi..." Ron yelled after her. Harry took a step, then retreated it back. He look at Hermione, thinking it was girl talk time.  
  
~*~*~LLAMA~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat in an empty courtyard, on a stone, cold bench. She wiped away her tears and crossed her legs. Hermione walked over slowly, from the south enterance to the courtyard, and gentley massaged Ginny's shoulders, which didn't startle.  
  
"You're three seconds late..." Ginny mumbled...  
  
"What? Do you want me to sprint next time? I came, running!" Hermione giggled as Ginny just sighed. "So what is it this time?" She questioned as Ginny rolled her head.  
  
"I hate the way he disses you guys and disses my family... and he never disses me..." Ginny mumbled, in a focused daze on an ant carrying a leaf.  
  
"What, you want to be dissed?!?!" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, it's just that I'm never noticed and he'd be all like 'who are you?' and I just say 'ginny weasley' all proud and I'm afraid he'll diss me too." Ginny said looking up at her best friend.  
  
Hermione sat down next to her with a meaningful look in her eye, like Dumbledore when serious, "Then why do you like him so much, Ginny?"  
  
  
  
~~End 'o' Chapter 1~~  
A/N: WHEEEEEEEEEE wasn't that fun? First fanfic so don't kill me! Deanna, thankies for understanding how I write ff's behind Mrs. J's back in English! YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER FF WRITER I KNOW! Anyhoozles... . ... . ... *cough* right then... R&R! 


End file.
